Recording Studio: Katekyo Hitman REBORN Guardians
by TraumaVersionX
Summary: You are the younger cousin of KHR's Director Imaizumi Kenichi, and you have accepted a slightly low job just to get into the building of the making! An Interactive Fanfiction, mostly just for girls, and end up with any one of the give characters! Enjoy!
1. Introducing, You!

**Recording Studio: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Vongola Edition**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It respectively belongs to Akira Amano-Sensei, with her awesome badass characters and stuff._

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello you lots! I'm feeling a bit refreshed and an idea seemed to pop into my head. This is The REBORN! Recording studio series, and I hope you enjoy it. Think of it as a sim date, with little pathways and ending with one of the four characters I have chosen to take part in this FanFiction. Yes, there are four.**

**Gokudera Hayato**  
**Hibari Kyoya**  
**Rokudo Mukuro**  
**Yamamoto Takeshi**

**I know, there are more thank that in the Vongola Familiga, yet don't worry, if it goes well, I'll add more. Enjoy your fangirling, girlies.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introducing, You!  
**

**Ciao.**

You are a female, and the younger cousin of Director Imaizumi, Kenichi. He was willing and helpfully given you the job of becoming the Caretaker/Janitor of the 'Katekyo Hitman, REBORN!' recording and distributing building.

Great.

It's a low-cut job, but somehow, you still accepted such a job anyway, dispite how low it was. You thought it would be pretty interesting to go about such a rich, high quality place, even if you were just going to be the janitor.

Your indulgences include Character Songs in Music, Listening to Korean and Japanese music, as well as doing your best in Drawing manga in hopes to Become a mangaka one day. Your appearance is usually of a boyish manner, little miss tomboy, you also have dark hair which is tied to a ponytail similar to Wang Yao's. Your eyes are your most distinguishing features as they slide along with your personality, in that jewelled emerald shining colour, to match your personality. Tsundere at times, yet clumsy. You show little hints of a mini Xanxus at times to express yourself, and that attitude. They have yet to see what the true you can really do.

Lucky you! Getting to work in a high popularity industry for this anime getting done was like a dream come true to you, even if you have to work as a low-cut janitor. You still took this job, as if it were your last. Well, It might be your last.

Let's see. Your birthday is in April, and you can decide the day. Kenichi constantly calls you about his job, and the people in this workplace which make your head spin with dreaminess. You took this job with no hesitation, and your awesome Director cousin decided to give you double your wages for your studies~ Whoop!

_Saa, Shall we start, girls?_

* * *

_**A/N:**  
_

**_You ready for an adventure?~_**


	2. Character Select, Rules

**Recording Studio: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Vongola Edition**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It respectively belongs to Akira Amano-Sensei, with her awesome badass characters and stuff._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Choose a character/Rules**

**_A/N:_**

**_No. This is not a choose your own adventure thing. As I said to one of my reviewers, It's more of a choose-a-character's-story-every-day type of thing. Y'know, like the KHR Manga updates!_**

**_Right. Let's get to it. The personality of the four characters will be a mix of their actual Voice Actor and the Character itself. Don't attack mee!_**

**_I reply to all reviews, and comments, in PM, so don't hesitate._**

* * *

Hello reader, I will be your narrator for your plotlines. As said, here we have four Characters.

Gokudera Hayato (Ichinose Hidekazu)

Hibari Kyoya (Takashi Kondo)

Rokudo Mukuro (Toshinobu Iida)

Yamamoto Takeshi (Inoue Suguru.)

Please do not think that there will be multiple choice options for each character, though as the narrator, let's see if it will fit your suiting. If you've ever read Homestuck, then think of it as something like that, combined with a one option Sim Date, and a load of fangirling.

Now then. If my narrating goes well, then more characters from the Vongola will be added onto the list of these four. Think of it as a day-by-day update of chapters, of the story. Like Charles Dickens.

Saa, chose only one character, and always read their section of the chapter. If you don't then you'll get confused, and this won't be as fun to read!

.

.

.

Chosen one? Let's start.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**_You ready for an adventure?~!_**


	3. Start of a New Adventure!

**Recording Studio: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Vongola Edition**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It respectively belongs to Akira Amano-Sensei, with her awesome badass characters and stuff._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Start of a new beginning**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**It's a bit short. Forgive me, It'll progress, I swear...! Please keep updated~!**_

* * *

Well look at you. Red top and dungarees. Just add a red, awesome hat with an 'M' and you could be Mario!

Holding your hands on your hips firmly, you take in a deep breath before striding into the place with a proud look.

Goodness me, you're the Janitor.

Remembering this, you let out a sigh, before approaching the absent-minded receptionist. It's your first time here, so why not ask for directions? It would be wise, no?

Just about the place your elbow on the side of the reception's desk, you slip slightly before regaining yourself. How embarrassing, no? Taking in a breath to speak, you seemed to be interrupted by a voice. It didn't seem to come from 'Cousin Director.'

* * *

_**A/N: Remember to only read the section of the character you chose. It's in alphabetical order.**_

* * *

Gokudera:

"Oi, tell the director I'm here."

This voice sounded so damn arrogant! Well, you were one to talk. Irritation symbols seemed to pop up all around your head before you found the male's voice behind you, direct straight /at/ you.

"Who are you, kid?"

Kid. KID. He just called you kid. Swiftly, you spin on your heels to face the male, about to spurt your attitude all over the place before you freeze, stumbling back onto the desk. Your face starts to heat up as you see his features. How old was he..

"I said, who are you?"

Instead of coming out as an arrogant attack, it came out shyly. So you told him your name.

Level up.

"...What is your purpose for coming here?"

Mr Arrogant hottie, please stop being mean. You tell him about your job, and he covers his mouth, his cheekbones raising into what seemed like a laugh. Really. He laughed at you. At you, not with you.

"Quit screwing! I have work to do!" he 'hmph'ed, and walked away.

* * *

Hibari:

A male seemed to stop at the desk right at the same time as you.

"Receptionist. Please tell the director that I have arrived. As soon as possible."

Stopping in his tracks, he turns to look at you. Somehow, this man's omnious aura has succeeded to make a shiver run straight up your spine, but you don't falter to your knees yet, do you? No, because you have GUTS.

"You. Go away before I bite you to death. Quit crowding."

You whip your head round. Crowds? You don't seem to see any. Two's company, Three's a cr- Oh yes, the receptionist.

With a gentle 'tsk', the black-haired male began to stroll east. He didn't even ask for your name!

* * *

Mukuro:

"Kufu... I'm marking in, okay?" There was a calm voice, projecting from behind you. Blinking, you take a wild guess at who this might be. Kenichi did usually tell you about people that came round here anyway, for jobs and music and such. Anyway. You decided to spin round, holding in your desperate burst out for laughter as you looked at this... Indigo-haired male's hair. Hi-la-ri-ous. Is what you thought. Pineapples! Who would want to make their hair look like a pineapple. Pineappleist... Haha.

Enough, enough.

You recomposed yourself and smiled a bit, awkwardly.

He somehow catches glances with you, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"Oya... Who might you be?"

And out of respect for the way this person talked, you told him your name.

"That's nice. Rokudo Mukuro." he held his hand out, you taking it, and smiling like an idiot.

He then waved, and walked eastwards.

* * *

Yamamoto:

"Yabē-! I'm late, again!"

A somewhat cheery voice came rushing to the table, as if he was in bits and pieces, fixing his clothes, hair, and grinning at the receptionist, bowing at you before he suddenly dashed off again.

What a carefree person. He didn't even greet you- well, maybe with that bow. Maybe you'll see him during work. Eh...

Your eyelids flutter in amusement. He seemed like an interesting person.

What was it you were forgetting- Oh no, you had to see the director! You began to speed your way to your cousin's office. Thank God you made it.


End file.
